Antes de morir voy a
by Porqueyosoyasi
Summary: No es que voy a morir rapido ni nada,solamente necesito encontrar la manera de poder hablar con el...porque de verdad lo digo NO ES FACIL ESTAR ENAMORADA DE EL HERMANO DE TU MEJOR AMIGA y que el no te preste atencion ni en lo mas minimo


Aclaratorioa o lo que sea que se ponga aqui: Los Personajes son de otra persona que no soy yo, pero la trama y las ideas son mias...

* * *

><p>Hola, Soy Isabella Swan y hace ya unos días escribí en mi diario una lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió la idea? pues bien les digo que lo vi en un programa de la Tele y si ellos lo hicieron, yo también podría... sé que suena estúpido y que no es nada nuevo pero así soy yo simplemente necesito un poco de motivación para realizar mis sueños...<p>

Este libro lo empiezo como uno de los deseos de esa lista, Escribir un libro, sé que no es fácil pero por eso será divertido, además se que esto no es más que otro cuaderno que usare de diario, este lo meteré debajo de la cama ya que mi anterior diario se perdió en las profundidades del magnífico escondite de mi desastroso closet... aquí espero escribir el porqué de cada uno de los deseos y como los cumplirlos... si es que logro cumplirlos... bueno ahora me voy ya que es tarde y mañana empiezo clases, y debo por lo menos estar decente.

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

-Bella levántate- decía mi madre

Que fastidio primer día de clases, es que las personas piensan que uno no tiene más nada que hacer que ir a las siete de la mañana al colegio, según los médicos debemos dormir por lo menos 8 horas como esperan que hagamos eso? así de la nada... _bueno ya Bella deja de hablar contigo misma, es muy extraño, ahora levántate que debes arreglarte para verlo..._ Es verdad hoy lo vería, no es que yo tenga novio ni nada simplemente aunque suene típico, me gusta el hermano de mi mejor amiga, es la persona más linda y divertida que he visto, y además es una de las pocas personas de mi colegio que no les importa ser populares ni tener muchas personas al es realmente guapo y su sonrisa más de una ya se ha desmayado y lo digo de verdad..._Pero el nunca se fijara en ti_, _tiene a todas las chicas del colegio muertas por el que lo haría escogerme a mi_...

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, el uniforme de nuestro colegio consta con una falda de cuadros negros con gris (de tipo escocesa) con una camisa manga larga blanca y una corbata que de acuerdo a tu año es de un color, la mía es corriendo las escaleras, como siempre mi papa ya estaba desayunando y mi mama sirviendo unos cereales para mí y mi hermana. Sip tengo una hermana, es dos años mayor que yo... este año termina el colegio y comienza la universidad, ella es la persona más amable, paciente y generosa que conozco, pero también es mala y cuando se le ocurren planes malévolos son de los buenos, su nombre es Melanie y es todo lo contrario a mi físicamente... ella tiene el cabello largo y lizo, de un hermoso castaño, mientas que el mío es todo rizado y marrón muy oscuro casi negro, sus ojos son marrones-verdosos y los míos mas negros que la noche y así somos muy diferente en lo único que nos parecemos es que ambas somos delgadas y muy altas, lo cual nos hace un poco difícil conseguir novio...

-Adiós Mama! te amo!- dijimos mi hermana y yo al unisonó cuando salimos de la casa

Luego de atravesar el increíble trafico que asechaba nuestro colegio, logramos llegar a él, donde nos bajamos del carro de nuestro papa y cada una fue a sus clases correspondiente...

**Tic tac tic tac**... 15 minutos para el recreo... **tic tac tic tac** 10 minutos... **tic tac tic tac**... 5 minutos, estoy empezando a hiperventilar, que voy hacer cuando lo vea? lo saludo o espero que me salude el...

-Bella ya deja de pensar en que harás cuando veas a Edward, ya veremos que hacemos... Rosalie y yo nos encargaremos de todo- fue el pobre intento de calmarme de parte de Alice... Ella es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que somos muy pequeñas, pero nunca sino hasta el año pasado fue cuando me fije en su hermano, Edward, aunque parezca extraño, nunca en nuestro tiempo como amigas había hablado mucho con su hermano, el es solo un año mayor que nosotras al igual que el novio de Rose, Emmett, el es el chico más gracioso y extraño que he llegado a conocer...

**RIIIIINNNNNGGGG**

Esa estúpida campaña, odio ese sonido..._ no, amas tanto ese sonido Bella que hasta sueñas con él porque eso solo se puede significar que veras a Edward..._

* * *

><p>Hola chicas o chicos, quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic, y les digo que es serio que yo tengo una lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir... Y se llama the burried life el programa de tV... porfa diganme si les gusto y si no tambien... porfa dejenme sus criticas<p> 


End file.
